The invention relates to a sheet material dispenser with at least two compartments for the accommodation of sheet material, in particular in the form of brochures, in which the compartments are formed by module components, which can be joined together and released again.
A sheet material dispenser of the above type is known, the module components of which provide accommodation for sheet material and have a rear wall and a front wall which are joined together by two side walls and an end wall. With the known sheet material dispenser the rear walls and the front walls of the module components are provided with means by which module components can be joined together. The use of a front wall with the described sheet material dispenser excludes the division of the module parts providing accommodation for the sheet material in order to accommodate sheet material in the sheet material dispenser, the width of which is smaller than the width of the tray.